Not another teen story
by Jub Jub
Summary: Here is a story which is pretty much a derranged version of a teen story. the guidance only for language and the occasional comment.
1. In the beginning

In the beginning......  
  
My name is Juliet but everyone calls me Jules. I am a very competitive girl with straight blonde hair and bluey-green eyes. I'm five foot three and a half inches and I'm eighteen years old. I now go to Grantham Sports High and I'm in year twelve. I don't have a boyfriend and because I only just moved here, I don't have any friends yet. Despite living in Cali all my life, I never had an American accent; I had a slight Tommie/Aussie accent, which I thought fit in well as to where I was going to be living.  
  
When I was two, my mother decided she didn't want to be tied down to a baby so I lived with my dad all these years after my mother ran away. My dad recently passed away and after a long arduous tracking journey, and many thousands of dollars later, I found my mother. She lived in Sydney, Australia, so I flew there from California. I had lived happily with my dad for fifteen years and then he caught Sars. He died after only three days with the virus.  
  
Of course then, no one knew it was Sars, or how it got to Cali. It was investigated and during that time, I was quarantined, and put under observation. They'd never seen anything like it, my body had built up an anti-body to it. No one in the world had been able to find anything to fight the virus. I eventually found my mother and I changed my last name from Simons to Simone. It isn't a big difference but I still wanted to keep my father's name. He was my savior after all. 


	2. Juliet

Juliet  
  
Today was my first day at the new school and Lou-Anne, my mother, hadn't bought me the uniform which consisted of a short blue tartan skirt, a white short-sleeved button-up shirt and a blue blazer and in winter, a black trench coat and stockings; so I wore my blue hipster flares, a red halter and my black trench coat.  
  
I walked into the school grounds feeling nervous, but appearing aloof and arrogant as all hell. They would never come close to the friends I had in Cali, and I wasn't going to let myself get close enough to them either. There were loads of people all sitting and dawdling around the quad. Many people stared at me as I walked passed.  
  
I noticed several groups including the "punks", the "nerds", and of course the "populars". What school is without a popular group? I admit though, I was one of the leaders of the popular group in Cali. I saw the slutty, big breasted, cheerleader and the popular jock. I was also stereotyping with I chided myself about doing.  
  
I walked into the office and received my timetable and a map of the grounds as well as bell times. I retreated from the office and stopped outside a building. "Belleview". I located exactly where I was on the map and then where I had to go for my homeroom, which they called roll call.  
  
The bell went and everyone scattered, all heading towards their "roll call" rooms. I walked off to my room and there outside the door kissing, no a more accurate term would be MAULING each other, were the jock and his "slut" girlfriend. I suddenly lost my appetite to eat again, EVER!  
  
They were right in the doorway so I couldn't get passed. I stepped aside and shook my head. I looked away and then the second bell went.  
  
"Oh shit! I'm gonna be late again!" said the slut as she rushed off. The jock walked in and headed up the back. I walked in after him and I figured I had to give the guy some credit, he did smell nice and have a nice ass but that's all he has going for him, from my point of view.  
  
I quickly spoke to the teacher. "I'm Mr. Cooper but you can call me Coops, all these dickheads do anyway." The teacher seemed nice enough and the school seemed lax. "Juliet is it?"  
  
"Uh yeah but everyone calls me Jules." I said kind of embarrassed at my name. I cursed it every time someone said it. I mean come on, it's out a fucking Shakespearian play. How would you like a name like Romeo? He must have noticed my hesitation.  
  
"Well take a seat. Everyone this is Jules, please make her feel welcome." A few people, particularly guys, mumbled hello or hi. The jock just stared at me curiously. Unfortunately for me, the only seat left was right in front of the jock. I wasn't too keen to seat there although I'm sure many girls would feel themselves privileged for the seat. I walked down the aisle, the jock winked at me as I slid into the seat. He tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to face him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Matthew Webber."  
  
"Uh hi," I replied and turned back around to face the front. I appeared standoffish and disinterested, while inside my stomach did flip-flops. I acted superior.  
  
"You're very beautiful, has anyone ever told you that?"  
  
"Um thanks," I said blushing. "No one has ever told me that before and that doesn't mean I want to hear it from you. Don't insult my intelligence by lying to me!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Jules is it?" I nodded and he continued, "But I wasn't lying, I don't lie."  
  
"Well thank you," I said ending the conversation by turning around, hoping to stop myself from falling for him. He must not have noticed my abrupt manner which basically told him I wasn't interested and wanted him to fuck off, either that or he chose not to ignore it.  
  
"Let me see your timetable. I'll help you find your first class."  
  
"No thank you. I found this one on my own and I don't need or want your help. Try to seduce someone else, perhaps your slutty girlfriend?" I think I was even shocked at myself. Here I was new at this school, insulting the most popular and I had to admit good-looking guy as well as his girlfriend and I was being an utter bitch to him. I mean he was just trying to be polite and help me fit in.  
  
"If you don't show me willingly, I'll embarrass the shit out of you until to do." I thought about it for oh, two seconds. I mean I WAS new here and I did want to make friends, not enemies and not be embarrassed by people on my first day so I reluctantly handed over my timetable. "Well you are in my history, geography, English, art, Russian.....well you're in all my classes except you don't do mechanics. Oh shit are you serious? You're in my mechanics class too? Jesus!" I blushed again and looked down. I always liked toying with cars and I think that's why I have a Honda Civic with a spoon engine, a 366 turbo with NOS (nitro oxide) and a Beau Tech system exhaust. I had spent $80 000 US on my car. (My dad was stinking rich). I was a good street racer too.  
  
"I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then," I said grinning. I was more trouble than I was worth, and soon he'd know it.  
  
"Yeah. Just follow me to the next class and you can sit with us at lunch, for today at least." I decided TO sit with them at lunch, after all, I'd meet new people. 


End file.
